ItsaGreatDaytoBeAlive
by Shekame
Summary: One fateful day Layla and Robyn are sent to the Naruto world. Watch as their story unfolds as they begin to realize there may be no way in this god forsaken anime to get back home. Kind of a Kiba/oc if you include Layla; eventual Deidara/oc. I rate Hidan.


Suck-ish; one word that's all it takes t describe it. This is 'A Great Day to Be Alive.' I hope it will be fun to read as much as it will be to write… But, then I'm not writing very much these days… 0.0

Anyway, the disclaimer. I don't not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own Robyn and Layla, unfortunately Layla… Have fun, don't flame me, I don't like flames very much. I'm a beginner, and I do like advice! I love advice, give me advise about how to fix it up if you don't like it!

Why is it when you're having fun time seems to fly by? Yet, when you're completely bored like Robyn is at the moment, time seems to hate you? These are the questions that boggle our main character's mind at this moment in time.

Sitting in the middle of class sat she, English class nonetheless, the last class of the day, that day being Friday, and only ten minutes left to go. These were the longest seconds she's ever had to endure.

The teacher, a forty year old woman with a hooked nose, stood on the front of the class writing notes on the board. No one really listened or cared with the exception of the teacher's pets. Brownnosers.

Though, normally she is one of those A students; the ones that copy notes from the board and study for tests. It's just that, like said before, it was a Friday. Thus, being that particular day it's quite distracting. Also, to add on to that, it didn't help when she had another distraction.

But this distraction was like no other distraction. It's the most distracting of all distractions. This disturbance's name was Layla.

Layla, the best friend not many would want. Joking, she's just fine. The girl just has a short expansion span. And Robyn had been as so lucky as to get stuck in that very class with ADD addict.

Ending result: A grade went down to a C. Not appealing.

Oh yes, she was so lucky to have Layla in that class to accompany her in the torture chamber. What a great sport.

Robyn felt a tap on her hand, one that she'd been searching for. Grabbing the piece of notebook paper from Layla, the nuisance that sits behind her, she unfolded the note to read:

_This is taking forever! I actually love the play Romeo and Juliet, but even I can't take this much torture! I can't wait much longer. I have a very convincing thought to just get up and leave! JK…_

So the teacher was lecturing them on Romeo and Juliet. Robyn thought they were talking about pronouns. Woops.

However, the teen could relate to Layla's complaint. Walking out of that class was a very persuasive idea, but there were dire consequences. Not to mention she didn't want her grade to lower any farther. Her mom would defiantly have something to discuss at the kitchen table.

She began writing a response back on the horizontal lines:

_I know, I can't wait to watch Naruto either! But, I don't think my grade can take the walk of doom out of class. Still hoping to pass this class with a B! Look, only eight more minutes!_

Yes, the fixation that made them antsy in their seats was in fact Naruto. There were reruns of Shonen Jump, but on Saturday they are going to show the new Shippuden episodes!

Sad that gets them excited, yes?

Layla and Robyn had been waiting forever, literally, but these few minutes of endless nagging were just too much now that the day was upon them.

Another tap:

_True, my grade probably couldn't take it either. Ugh! Still eight minutes!_

Time really wasn't on their side today. Then, whose side was it on?

It's the teachers! It is their job to make their lives miserable. How do they not know that the janitors- their assistances- aren't in a secret lab under the school slowing down all the clocks? They must know that Layla and she were in a hurry.

Far fetched, of course.

Robyn looked back down at the note thinking of what to write.

_I figure the janitors are in league with the teachers and are slowing the clocks down. Seven minutes, see what I mean?_

Folding the note up, She passed it back to the brunette and sighed. There had to be something to speed up time. Staring at the clock never seemed to work. And neither does begging it or offering cookies in reward. Listening to the teacher? Nah, not worth it. She wouldn't understand it anyway seeing how she missed everything before hand. She could read; the book under her desk was tempting. No, the last time she got caught with her nose in a book during class she had to stay after class for a 'friendly conversation.'

"Robyn, would you like to pay attention to what is on the board, or would you rather stay after and copy it all down after class again?"

The sound of the teacher's voice and her name in vain made Robyn jump in her seat causing a hushed collection of giggles throughout the room.

"I think I'll pay attention…" Robyn said rather uncomfortably, blood rushing into her cheeks and ears.

"Are you sure you're capable of such an act?" The mean old woman narrowed her eyes at her through her puke colored glasses. Oh look, her clad skirt matched as well.

"Yes," the heat on the back of her neck got worse as the chuckles grew like weeds in her mother's puny garden.

"Then make sure it stays that way. It's no doubt your grade will lower to a D effortlessly if you keep this up." The old hag turned back to the white board again- how Robyn wished there was a bomb strapped to her back- writing something in her favorite red marker. Red was her favorite color. It was practically stated all over Robyn's tests and homework.

She hates blonds. That's all there is to it. That monstrosity teaching those kids must be prejudice against blonds. There were people in the front row sleeping and yet she decided the victim of the day, of everyday, would be little ol' Robyn. It didn't help the fact that Robyn was the only blond in the class.

Feeling a jab on her back, the poor blondie took the note and read it once again.

_I think we should stop passing the note…We'll get caught by the looks of it. Your little stunt let two minutes go by. Only five more! ^o^_

She only had four words to send back:

_Thanks for the support. _

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

"I hate Mrs. Johnson. I mean, at least I was awake! Did you see Kyle sleeping while I was ratted on? It's so unfair."

They sat on Layla's couch while Robyn complained and Layla shoved buttered popcorn into her mouth by the handfuls.

"I think she just hasn't been laid in a while," Layla put in her two cents spitting kernels all over the couch.

"No kidding," the ranting blond agreed.

The TV played it's dramatic news tune before a man was before us in a suit.

"_We interrupt for this program for an important weather update. There have been severe thunder storm appearing in parts of our northern district…"_

Layla and Robyn watched passively at the man who obviously paid way too much on his clothes and pointed at a map for a living. Under the screen read the names of the exact districts with warnings.

"_A thunder storm warning is in effect until 5 AM for the following counties…"_

Their county was listed. There was also a giant read blob that rested above it as well when the weather man motioned his hand across the map expressing the movement of the storm even though everyone can see it with their own eyes. He just feels the need to dance on air.

And as if announced from this message, there was a flash outside accompanied with a piercing boom of thunder. The rain started to rattle the windows.

"Woo!" Layla cheered. "Nothing like watching Naruto with lightning."

Robyn agreed with her friend's declaration. "Well, the show should be starting soon. I'll go get the sodas."

She got up and Layla called back to her, "Oh, I want a Dr. Pepper!" As she yelled Robyn overheard the weatherman continue talking about what to do if a tornado hit.

The white refrigerator was opened to reveal the sodas all hidden in the back. She had to stick her butt in the air and get her hands dirty to reach them. By the time she found both the Dr. Pepper and a Pepsi for herself, she could hear a familiar theme song starting up.

"Hurry up, Robbie! It's about to start!" She could hear the springs creak as her friend jumped in her seat excitedly. Wow.

"Coming!" Robyn announced back feeling the need to respond even though she was almost to the living room anyway. That and Layla was probably too busy singing along to care if she was coming or not.

Truthfully, Robyn didn't even now which episode was playing, but she had high bets that it didn't have Gaara in it. There were hardly any with him in them, a very depressing fact.

If you cannot tell, or if you are completely blind, let's clear this up. Gaara is Robyn's favorite character in Naruto. His red hair, and love sign, and black eyes, and evil side, and- well a lot of other characteristics that made her go mad for the sand shinobi.

Which, that fact was deemed rather funny. Robyn has had a lot of anime guys that she's fallen for, but none in the real world. She reasoned that the boys around her were just too immature. The true fact may actually be that compared to anime guys they are just too dull. Isn't that right?

"I'm here, and I brought the sodas. Has it started yet?" Robyn entered the living room having to make her presence known otherwise Layla would have forgotten about her with her short term memory lose. Layla's eyes being glued to the screen not removing them for a second didn't help her opposing case.

"No the theme song's just about to end. Hurry up and sit down so you don't block my view when it does start," She commanded. This was common. Layla may never be serious, but when it came down to watching anime, she was as serious as a heart attack.

Before Robyn could make her move toward the couch, another ear splitting roar of thunder came followed by the crooked strike of lightning that hit the ground with another crash probably moving Layla's entire neighborhood.

To add effect, the wind pounded harder on the windows escorted with what was thought hail. On a side note, the power went out.

All was silent excluding the beating rain and howling winds.

Or at least until, "You have got to be kidding me!" Layla screamed through the darkness. "We have been waiting weeks for this and the power just so happens to go out?"

Robyn made a smile that couldn't be seen in the dark. "Those janitors are going pretty far, don't you think?"

Her snicker was cut short when the TV turned back on.

Yes, hoo-rah, the power is back on! Now they could watch Naruto reruns for hours on end to create their happy little ending!

If only they were that lucky.

The power was not back on. Only the little square bow in the corner of the room. The bright light that displayed out of the screen was enough to illuminate the entire room like moonlight. Robyn could now make out the awe written across Layla's face.

"Layla, what's wrong with your TV?" Robyn asked perplexed.

"I don't know," was her reply. ""This has never happened before."

The brown-eyed girl stood ready to investigate, but what happen next was not expected.

Layla never got her chance to act like a CSI agent because the light from the devilish cube began sucking them in. Yes, you read right, your average teenager being sucked into your average TV. It's completely normal.

Can you not see the sarcasm dripping from that sentence?

At first, it was slow, and their bodies extended toward the glow. Then, it was faster that the lightning that flashed outside in the wet night sky they had seen before. And they were gone.

Where did they go to? They didn't know exactly. They probably couldn't give you a clear answer if you asked them what happened.

All they knew was that one second they were in Layla's living room after a rough day at school all pumped to see Naruto that evening but instead were staring at an abnormal beam of light like bugs to a streetlight. The next, there was darkness. Soon to follow was the sensation of falling along with two blood curling screams. Both belonging to the two teenage girls you've met so far.

It may occur to you that is sound vaguely familiar, like one of those dreams were you jump of a plane with the absence of a parachute. Let these girls be the first to congratulate you for having that be a dream. Because believe them when they say to you it's no fun when it's the real deal.

Or maybe it isn't the real deal. It may not be. Heck, maybe somebody spiked their popcorn and they were hallucinating. Perhaps they feel asleep. But either way, their common sense told them that the nonattendance of a devise that is meant to help not make you go splat when you reach the ground is a very bad thing.

Our brunette was the first to have her cry cut off with a thump and the sickening sound of air leaving her lungs forcefully. Second was Robyn who appeared to have finally hit something solid and firm, no signs of giving out.

She let her world go black. Or should we say more black as she feel unconscious. And trust her when she says this was not what she planned to do this weekend.


End file.
